Le Roi des Thunes
Le Roi des Thunes (English: "The King of Beggars") is a major antagonist in the videogame Assassins Creed Unity. Le Roi des Thunes is a templar the self-appointed king of the Cour des Miracles, Paris' poor slum district. He is one of the two main Antagonists of Sequence 1 and the main Antagonist of Sequence 4. He was voiced by Ivan Sherry. History Background Le Roi des Thunes was the illegitimate son of a minor nobleman, who was cast out from home and later rose to his position at the Cour des Miracles district. Le Roi des Thunes also recruited the disgraced tax assessor Aloys La Touche as his lieutenant and tax collector. Around the late 1770s, Le Roi became aware of the existence of the Templar Order and attempted to join it by convincing grand master François De La Serre to let him in, but De La Serre rejected him, telling him that the "king of gutters" would be useless to him. Le Roi vowed revenge against De La Serre, and the templar conspirator Charles Gabriel Sivert presented him the opportunity to do so. Sivert was secretly participating in a conspiracy against De La Serre, led by the exiled templar Francois-Thomas Germain and his faction of extremist templars. Germain accepted Le Roi and La Touche in the order, and Le Roi des Thunes' first mission was kill De La Serre. Murdering De La Serre Le Roi des Thunes and Sivert attended the party held at the Palace of Versailles, who was celebrating the initiation of De La Serre's daughter named Élise. Sivert lured De La Serre to the gardens, and then attacked him. Although he was wounded, De La Serre managed to overwhelm Sivert and wounded Sivert's face, blinding one of his eyes. Before De La Serre could kill Sivert, Le Roi des Thunes arrived and stabbed De La Serre's neck with a poisoned pin. As De La Serre laid dying, Le Roi des Thunes and Sivert framed the only witness of the murder Arno Dorian, who happened to be De La Serre's adoptive son. Death Arno had managed to escape the Bastille with the help of Pierre Bellec, a member of the Assassin Brotherhood. Arno vowed to avenge his adoptive father's death, and managed to locate and assassinate Sivert in the Notre Dame. Through Sivert's memories, Arno learnt of Le Roi des Thunes' involvement in De La Serre's murder. Arno then went to the Cour des Miracles and located Le Roi des Thunes' right hand man, La Touche. La Touche was interrogated by Arno, and locked in his torture room after revealing that Le Roi's headquarters were in the underground sewers. As Arno made his way to the sewer, he freed the rebelling beggars and caused most of Le Roi's thugs to go up and fight them. La Touche managed to warn Le Roi des Thunes of Arno's presence, and Le Roi ordered La Touche to summon everyone to look for the assassin. Arno made his way to the "throne room", and there he found a decoy sitting in the throne. Le Roi then revealed himself in an upper platform, and tried to shoot Arno. However, Arno managed to climb and stab Le Roi de Thunes to death. Arno then used his eagle vision to see Le Roi's memories, and learned the reason of why he killed De La Serre. Navigation de:Roi des Thunes Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Monarchs Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Assassins Category:Smugglers Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil